1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image presenting method, an image presenting system, an image presenting apparatus, and a computer program product for generating an image to meet a lenticular sheet of a particular specification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the era which the science and technology innovates constantly, the traditional planar image could not met people's demands, so the method and technology for presenting special image has progressed and developed gradually, and what is employed most is the lenticular sheet applied to the image-varying effect, the three-dimensional effect or the animation effect.
In regards to the stereogram viewer in the prior art as disclosed in Taiwan patent No. M286113, the display figure is coated directly on the lenticular sheet, and by use of light refracted by the lenticular sheet, the display figure can be viewed as a stereogram when being presented in front of the human eye. However, according to the Taiwan patent No. M286113, since the lenticular sheet is not able to separate from the display figure, it limits the user to change the display figure at his own choice actually.
Besides, although other prior arts may disclose the separation possibility of the lenticular sheet and the display figure, the problem of the best alignment of the lenticular sheet to the display figure will occur when the user is capable of changing the display figure at his own choice. In fact, if the lenticular sheet is not aligned to the display figure accurately, the display figure will never have the best visual effect.